Liv Rooney
Olivia "Liv" Rooney is one of a pair of identical twins and the eldest child of the Rooney family, and is older sister to Joey and Parker. Liv left the family at the age of 11 and starred for four years on a popular television program, Sing It Loud!, to which she continually refers. After Sing It Loud! ended, Liv was offered more roles in other shows and movies, but decided to come home instead because she missed her family and wanted to see them again. Liv is a sophomore at Ridgewood High School. When Liv and Maddie celebrate their Sweet 16, Karen states that Liv is 6 minutes older than Maddie being born at 11:56PM, but on a different day than Maddie. Liv's siblings affectionately call her "Hollywood". In Flashback-A-Rooney, it was revealed by Karen that Liv's full name is "Olivia".[14] In Skate-A-Rooney, it is referenced that in-between seasons of Sing It Loud!, Liv filmed a movie called The Skateboard Bandit. It is shown that Liv shares the personality quirks of her mother, Karen, as seen in Shoe-A-Rooney when the pair reveal their affinity for shoes. At the end of Season 1, Liv began production on Space Werewolves, a film adaptation of a fictional graphic novel series of the same name. Liv stars as Tristan Lycanth in the film adaptation; although the protagonist of the story was originally a boy in the novels, Liv was picked for the role because of her acting career on Sing It Loud! and the role of Tristan was changed from a boy to a girl. Personality TBA Trivia *After Sing It Loud!, Liv got offered more acting roles in other shows and movies, but declined, because she wanted to spend more time with her family, whom she hadn't seen personally in 4 years. *In Hollywood, Liv stayed with Karen's sister, Dina. *She is a very talented singer and actress. *Liv can (sort of) pretend to be her sister Maddie Rooney. *She is more of a girly-girl compared to Maddie. *Liv can be a little selfish at times but she always does it because she cares about her family. *Liv's best friend is Maddie. *Since Liv is currently 16, she left for Hollywood when she was about 11. *It is unknown why Liv and her twin Maddie got blonde hair, while her parents and brothers have brown/black hair. *According to her, she has a huge scar from when Maddie hit her with a curling iron after she tried to curl Maddie's hair (Twin-A-Rooney). *Liv has a tendency to sing her sentences when she's excited. *She doesn't sleep in bags (Team-A-Rooney). *She is a talented artist (Team-A-Rooney). *Liv didn't know that her Great-Gran died. *When the girls pretend to be one another, they refer to it as a "Switch-a-Rooney"; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *When Liv was in Hollywood, she dated a pro skateboarder named Miller White; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *Liv's first public performance was at the Stevens Point town tree lighting ceremony; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *In grade school, Liv starred as "Mandy the Singing Muffler" in a television ad for a local muffler shop in Stevens Point, Wisconsin; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *Liv's real name is Olivia; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *Liv talks to Karen at her locker every morning. *Liv has had a long distance relationship with Miller. *In between seasons of Sing It Loud!, Liv starred in a movie called The Skateboard Bandit. *Liv can do a believable Australian accent (Kang-A-Rooney). *Her character's name on Sing It Loud! was Stephanie Einstein. (Brain-A-Rooney) *She sings the words "Sing It Loud" in a lot of episodes. *People thought she was dumb in real life because her character in Sing It Loud! was dumb. *In (Sweet 16-A-Rooney) it is revealed that Liv is the older twin as she was born on the 5th and Maddie was born on the 6th. *When they were little, Liv pretended to be Maddie and Maddie pretended to be Liv, then Karen would write their names in permantent marker on their foreheads. This was revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *She passed her driving test and got her license in Switch-A-Rooney. *Sometimes when she's really excited she says 'Yaysie'. *She's a typical girly-girl. *Her style is mostly sparkles and ruffles, simple but cute. *She thought Kylie was a nice person, but then she realized she was a bad person when she stole sunglasses from the mall (Steal-A-Rooney). *Ocean is one of her best friends. *She gives Maddie advice about boys.. *Liv is usually seen wearing high-heels. *In Move-A-Rooney, it is revealed that Liv has an irrational fear of bugs. *Liv seems to be a Miggie shipper because she got excited when Maddie said that she and Diggie are offically a couple and believes they're meant to be together; and she even mentioned it. (Move-A-Rooney) *She passed her driving test, while Maddie failed. *Her first public performance was at Steven's Point town tree lighting ceremony *Liv and Maddie's dad went to the same school as them when he was younger *She lives in Stevens Point, Wisconsin *Liv, Maddie, and their mother all wear size 10 shoes. *Liv is a Miggie shipper. *Her address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. how are you *Liv sang the song "Let It Snow"''. ''(Fa La La La-A-Rooney) *In Kang-A-Rooney, she dressed up as an Australian kangaroo named Sandy for Ridgewood High's Halloween party. *She sang Froyo Yolo in Song-A-Rooney. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Rooney Family Category:Sing it Loud! Category:Liv and Maddie